Well MY Daddy
by eLeMeNt sPiRiT
Summary: See the truth of how our favortie trio met. Includes 5 year old chibis Danny, Tucker and Sam. Rated for language. Just read, don't ask.


**Well MY Daddy...**

**Author's Note/Beginning/ Ruler of this limited space-** I got this story when talking about my friends about how Danny, Sam and Tucker could have met. We came out with many crazy ideas; I blame the sugar rush I had during lunch. Anyway our ideas were totally random. Including a ghost breakout, fight over cake, chocolate fudge (don't ask), and a very annoying song.

And we came up with this little fic.

Of course none of my friends would take any time to write or even tried to write a one-shot. However, unlike my lazy and Internet obsessed friends I actually managed to write this story.

**Tucker-** You only wrote the story after Sam threatened to break up with Danny if you didn't.

**Author-** Shut up Techno Geek.

**Tucker-** Well it's true.

**Danny-** _frowns._ I don't like how you take our relationship for granted ... Sammy.

**Sam-** Hey! She was slacking off way too much. I had to do something.

**Author-** I'm right here!

**All-** Who cares?

**Author-** More proof that my life is out of control.

**Disclaimer-** I'll own Danny Phantom the day that Tucker starts cross dressing. ... Never mind. Let's just stick with the whole 'I don't own Danny Phantom thing' before I do something strange and weird. (**Sam-** Way too late for that.)

**Summary-** See the truth of how our favorite trio met. A cute little one-shot about the truth of Sam, Tucker and Danny's friendship.

* * *

Maddie Fenton ruffled the raven hair of her 5 year old son, Danny. It was his first day in kindergarten and it pained her to be separated from her son. Even if school was going to be educational to him and he had to start growing up some day, Maddie had a little part in her that wished Danny would stay five and cute forever. Her jumpsuit and obsession with ghost didn't hide the fact that she was always going to be mother first before anything. Why couldn't Danny be like this forever?

However that was not happening anytime soon.

"Mommy?" asked Danny turning his head towards his mom. "Do I really have ta go ta school?"

Maddie dropped to her knees to look into Danny's emotional blue eyes. It saddens her that he was growing up so quickly. "Now I know you're scare honey but I'm sure you'll make great friends. And you're going to have a lot of fun."

"Promise?" his eyes were wavering. Another minute or two and he was going to start crying. Maddie kissed the top of his head and gave him a giant hug.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be back to pick you up soon Danny."

It pained her to turn her back from Danny's wavering eyes.

"Have fun."

She didn't know how the impact of her words was going to affect her one and only son. She also didn't know the ironicness of her words.

* * *

Danny looked around the room. Everybody was in groups and was playing with someone else. He felt lonely and sad. He wanted to go back home and play with his own toys. But his dad told him that everyone had to go to school one day. 

He felt all alone and he was also scared. He never was really good with making friends with anyone before.

Danny spotted a kid playing with some blocks all alone. The strange kid was wearing glasses and hada weird hat on his head. He walked to the strange kid; something had drawn Danny to that him.

"Hi I'm Danny Fenton!"

The strange kid stared at him. Then he smiled revealing teo missing teeth. "I'm Tucka. Tucka Foley."

"Why are ya playing all alone?"

Tucka looked sad and frown. "No one wants to play with me."

"I'll play with you." offered Danny with a smile. "And you can be my new friend!"

"Really?" Tucker's eyes grew really wide.

"Sure."

The two quietly chatted with each other and quickly became friends. Danny found many interesting things about Tucker. While Tucker was starting to en joy his time with his new friend.

"Can I play?"

Tucker and Danny glanced up. They were wondering who had asked that unforgivable question. Couldn't that person see that they were playing with each other? A girl was standing in front of them; she had wide lavender eyes and raven black hair. Her clothes were mainly pink with hints of purple, she had purple socks and she had her hair tied back.

"Sure." said Danny smiling at the girl." Whats your name?"

"And why is there so much pink?" asked a curious Tucker.

"My name's Samantha Manson. But call me Sam."

"Okay Sam. You're our new friend." said a very proud Danny. He didn't mind having a girl as a friend; unless of course she started acting like Jazz, well then he'll have a giant problem on his hand. Luckily he didn't have to worry.

"But why are you wearing pink?" It seem that Tucker wasn't easily distracted.

Sam wrinkled her nose and tugged at the shirt. "I hate pink. But my daddy wanted me to wear it."

"My daddy would never make me wear anything so stupid." said a grinning Tucker.

"Neither would my daddy."

"Well my daddy is very smart. But he doesn't have a fashion sense, that's all." said an angry Sam. She wasn't going to be beaten her new friends.

"My daddy is so nice!" Tucker was sure he had them.

"My daddy is awesome!" said Danny.

"All dads are supposed to be nice." said Sam. Then she added an afterthought." And awesome. But mine is rich and buys me whatever I want!"

"My dad has a job at a very rich computer company. He buys me all the technology I want and has a 200 IQ level." bragged a very proud Tucker. Sam and Danny stared at him. They didn't understand a single thing he said. And nether did Tucker but he wanted to look good so he said what everybody said about his daddy.

"What's IQ?" asked Sam.

"I don't know but he has a lot of it so he must be the best daddy ever!" said Tucker.

"Uh-uh. Mommy says my daddy had a low IQ but my daddy is still the best!" said Danny heatedly.

"Uh-uh. My daddy's the best!"

"Uh-uh." said Danny.

"Uh-huh." said Tucker.

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"You're a LAIR!"

"NO! You're the LAIR!"

"Oooooooooh." said a wide eyed Sam who was watching the argument from the start. Her head turned from side to side like a tennis match.

"My daddy hunts ghosts." bragged Danny.

Silence struck the three friends. Tucker and Sam stared at Danny, like as though he had gained ghost powers or something... If you forget the gaining ghost powers thing and just stick with the 'or something' then it would make a pretty decent story.

"Ghosts?" stated a bewildered Tucker.

"Your dad's a ghost hunter?" asked Sam.

"Yep." said Danny looking very proud.

"LAIR!" shouted an enraged Tucker. "Ghost doesn't exist!"

"If ghost doesn't exist then why does my daddy and mommy say they exist?"

"Aren't parents suppose to know everything?" asked a wondering Sam.

Tucker and Danny looked at her.

"Well it's true." she said. "They always act like they know everything and they always yell at us when we don't do the right thing. My parents always wants me to be _so_ perfect. They wouldn't do that unless they know everything."

"My parents aren't perfect..." said an uncertain Tucker.

"My parents always want me to do the right thing." said Danny wondering if maybe when he grows up he'll be perfect and boring too.

"I don't understand grown ups. They want us to be so perfect and great but look at them!" she added in disgusted. "They aren't perfect!"

The two boys stared at their new friend. They weren't quite used to her quick changes in emotions yet. One minute she seem so nice and next thing you know she was whipping out her chainsaw and threatening to hurt them. However the conversation was lost and they just talked quietly about random topics.

They spent the next hour playing before Danny did the unthinkable...

"I still think my daddy's thegreatest of the BEST!"

Tucker snorted and rolled his eyes. "Like that will ever happen. My daddy's the bestestgreatest best of the best!"

"You two are SO mature."

"Well MY daddy-"

"Shut up already!" screamed Sam.

"Just admit that my dad is THE BEST!"

"You stupid lairs!" yelled Tucker. "MY DAD IS THE BEST!"

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Danny. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Don't say that!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

"Stop fighting!"

"YOU CAN'T HIT FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Will you two STOP it?"

"HE'S GOING DOWN!"

"BRING IT ON!"

* * *

When Maddie Fenton came to pick up Danny she did not expected a screaming and bruised kid yelling "Mine's the best, mine's the best!" She also did not excepted that it would take four parents to help pull Danny away from the kid named Tucker.

When Mrs. Manson came to pick up Samantha she did not expected a screaming girl saying "Will you two stop it? JUST STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!" And she never figured out where Sam learned all the words that came out of her mouth.

And when Mrs. Foley came to pick up Tucker she did not expected a bruised and dirtied kid shouting "You're going to regret this! I'm going to make you pay!" She started wondering how this happened but decided not to question it.

From that day forward Danny, Sam and Tucker had a very strange relationship. Their friendship was never questioned and they had a bond in which they understood each other. The topic was still touched briefly from time to time, writes the author of this crazy story.

**

* * *

**

Not sure if it was a good idea to finish this story on 6/6/06. You know evil's calling card?

Oh well. There I have finished typing this strange yet humorous story.

Hope you enjoyed it. Otherwise I'll hunt you down (just kidding!)

6/7/06 Okay so I made some minor changes to this story. And Doomsday over!

**LaTeR!**


End file.
